1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an optical reading device that conveys and optically reads media to be scanned, to a method of controlling such an optical reading device, and to a tangible medium that stores a program for directing the execution of such a method.
2. Related Art
Optical reading devices such as scanners that are connected to a host computer store images read from a document (media to be scanned) in buffer memory, and send the scanned data stored in buffer memory to the host computer after scanning the document is completed. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2009-284191.
Buffer memory capacity is normally limited, and it is therefore preferable to quickly send images stored in buffer memory to the control device while scanning and to delete the transmitted images from the buffer so that the next document can be scanned. A method of efficiently sending images captured by the optical scanner to the control device is therefore needed.